


На службе дьявола

by Serenielle



Category: Assorti
Genre: AU, Action, Crossover, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Обычный день на службе у дьявола.





	На службе дьявола

**Author's Note:**

> Призрачный Гонщик!АУ.

Предрассветный час. Самое тихое время суток, когда ночная жизнь уже затихла, а дневная еще не очнулась ото сна. Ветер не шумит кронами деревьев, не слышен шорох автомобильных шин. Впрочем, в этом закутке и крика-то никто не услышит.  
У ног Гонщика валяется очередной труп — какой-то хилый, грязный парень лет двадцати, тощий и бледный. Оборванные рукава когда-то белой футболки не скрывают нагноившихся нарывов в местах уколов.  
Гонщик отворачивается и идет к своему мотоциклу. Это зрелище он видел бессчетное множество раз. Наркоманы, пьяницы, проститутки, грабители, убийцы — несть числа этим отрыжкам человечества, барахтающимся в грязи. Каждую ночь он собирает кровавую дань.  
Иногда ночи проходят в красивых чистых домах, дорогих пентхаусах, элитных ночных клубах и борделях. С виду роскошь — но в душах все та же грязь, так плотно облепившая их, что ее не убрать, не счистить. Только уничтожить.  
И он уничтожает.  
Байк ревет мотором. Гонщик выезжает из лабиринта грязных окраинных улиц и едет за город. Он останавливается недалеко, у купы растущих около шоссе деревьев. Он успевает спрятать свой мотоцикл в кустах, растущих у подножия этих деревьев, прежде чем его накрывает.  
Превращение — всегда болезненно, даже когда из Гонщика вновь становишься человеком. Но он научился справляться с этим. Болезненная дрожь пробегает по телу, глаза жжет, кожу печет, будто на него вылили чан кипятка. Мгновенная боль — и все стихает.  
Рассвет застает его на пути в город. Он заезжает в него, минует окраины и держит путь прямо в центр. Дома становятся новыми, улицы — чистыми, исчезают мусор и бомжи, валяющиеся у подъездов. Центр города потихоньку оживает — в нем жизнь не затихает никогда.  
Самая дорогая гостиница города. Вежливая девушка на ресепшене кивает — конечно, его уже ждут. Пентхаус, в который его провожает коридорный. Высокие лакированные деревянные двери. Внутри — роскошь и богатство.  
И он. Его господин и хозяин. Он ждет обычного утреннего отчета.  
И собранных душ. Дьявол никогда не забывает их собрать.

***

— Как договаривались, — Марс плюхает на столик маленький флакон из красного стекла. Внутри — слабо сияющие песчинки, собранные души. — Десять душ.  
— Так себе пошли души, — Ронднуар высыпает улов на свою ладонь, изучает сероватое сияние. — Эти даже хуже, чем в прошлый раз.  
— Еще бы, — Марс бесцеремонно садится в дорогое кресло и закидывает ноги на столик. — В той дыре, куда ты меня отправил, других и не бывает.  
— Ты ошибаешься, — Ронднуар улыбается, нехорошо и хищно. — Но те люди вне твоей компетенции. Их нужно обрабатывать, а не убивать.  
— Сдается мне, что тебе легко удается это сделать, — Марс мрачнеет, вспоминая собственную судьбу. Ронднуар хмыкает, высыпая песчинки обратно в сосуд.  
— Не всегда. Гораздо легче уговорить избалованных богачей, привыкших, что все должно быть так, как им хочется. Они с радостью продают свои души, а будь их воля, заложили бы и души детей, родителей и прочих родственников. Чего не скажешь о тех, кто звезд с неба не хватает.  
Ронднуар поднимается на ноги. Длинные кончики волос щелкают его по спине, трость мерно постукивает по полу. Марс как-то интересовался, нахрена самому дьяволу пользоваться человеческими прибамбасами. На что Ронднуар, снисходительно усмехаясь, пояснил, что антураж в его деле крайне важен.  
Три удара тростью по крышке шкатулки — и та открывается. Песчинки отправляются внутрь, и крышка из черного дерева вновь захлопывается. Флакон летит к Марсу, тот привычно его ловит.  
— Сегодня я жду от тебя десять душ, собранных в клубе «Золотой лотос», — Ронднуар садится в кресло и кончиком трости пододвигает к Марсу рекламный проспект с названием клуба. — Вечером там будет гулять мафиозная группировка. Душа их главаря должна быть у меня.  
— Заметано, — кривится Марс. Опять клубы, размалеванные девицы, мафиози, чьи души едва ли не грязнее, чем у того парня-нарика, который был сегодня последним. Тот, по крайней мере, не торговал людьми.  
— Выпей, — Ронднуар откупоривает бутылку. Коньяк льется в бокал, аромат щекочет ноздри. Любимый коньяк Марса.  
— С чего такая забота каждый раз, а, — Марс опрокидывает коньяк. Он его обожает за мягкий вкус и то, что можно не закусывать. А голова у него по утрам давно не болит уже. Он не может заболеть, люди не нанесут ему вреда, а даже если и случится, ночь все поправит. А еще Марс не может умереть. Он обречен жить вечно, служа своему хозяину.  
Иначе и быть не может. Он ведь продал душу дьяволу. И он — Призрачный Гонщик, собиратель мерзких душ.  
— Почему я не могу позаботиться о своем верном слуге? — Ронднуар выгибает бровь. С виду он обычный человек, только по глазам можно понять, что он лишь выглядит таким. Мефистофель всегда умел маскироваться так, что и не подкопаешься.  
— Потому что ты дьявол, — Марс наливает еще. — Сам сатана в человеческой шкурке. Нахрена тебе заботиться? Ты вообще в курсе, что это слово значит?  
— Мой дорогой Гонщик, — Ронднуар встает и обходит кресло, в котором сидит Марс, чтобы встать у него за спиной, — я дьявол, а не дурак. Я забочусь о своем имуществе.  
Марс фыркает. Ну, вообще Ронднуар не кривит душой — он и правда не требует ничего сверх, угощает вот, выходные даже дает, с братом видеться позволяет. Честный и щедрый Мефистофель, спешите видеть.  
— Я и без тебя не загнусь, — Марс закуривает. Ронднуар морщится, садясь в кресло напротив.  
— Зачем тебе эта человеческая привычка? Твой организм избавлен от никотиновой зависимости.  
— А ты нахуя снимаешь каждый раз такие дорогущие номера? — Марс выпускает клубы дыма. Курит он теперь не абы что, а «Данхилл», которые Ронднуар же и поставляет. Нахрена только возмущается каждый раз, непонятно.  
— Думаешь, было бы лучше, сиди мы не здесь, а в каком-нибудь задрипанном мотеле на окраине? — иронизирует Ронднуар.  
— А то ты так раньше не делал. Появлялся в подворотне и стоял прямо в луже.  
— Пока что в этом нет необходимости, — Ронднуар закидывает ногу на ногу. Марс, глядя на него в эти моменты, ощущает в груди нечто, подобное взрыву сверхновой. Но это так абсурдно, что даже смешно.  
Хотя в эффектности Ронднуару не откажешь, да.  
— К тому же после случая в клубе я не горю желанием появляться где придется, — Ронднуар еще фразу не закончил, а Марс уже ржет.  
Потому что такое не каждое столетие случается. Чтобы дьявола попытались подснять — да это анекдот даже не дня, века!  
— А парень был так настойчив, — хрюкает Марс, — а ты ему… сердце разбил! Вдребезги.  
— Полагаю, меня это не волнует, — Ронднуар хмурится. — Ты слишком много веселишься за мой счет, Гонщик.  
— Должен же я иметь какую-то компенсацию за то, что таскаю тебе человеческий мусор, — Марс невозмутим.  
— Ты сам согласился.  
— Я помню.  
Ронднуар вдруг моментально оказывается рядом. Металлический набалдашник трости холодит подбородок, заставляя смотреть прямо в жуткие глаза самой преисподней. Но Марс не боится.  
— Иногда я думаю, что тебе надо свернуть шею, — медленно тянет Ронднуар, — забрать твою душу и взять себе нового Гонщика.  
— Не сможешь, — Марс спокоен как удав. — Не ты ли говорил, что моя душа не принадлежит тебе?  
— Твоя душа моя, — заявляет Ронднуар. — Ты сам ее мне отдал. Просто я не могу пока ею воспользоваться.  
Он опускает трость.  
— Ты единственный человек с начала существования вашего рода, кто продал мне душу из-за добрых побуждений, — отзывается Ронднуар, вновь садясь в кресло. — Тебе не нужны были деньги, власть, бессмертие и все прочее, что люди любят себе заказывать. Ты желал спасти своего брата от рака. Поэтому я не могу воспользоваться твоей душой. И даже больше — я не могу забрать твоего брата, потому что твоя жертва его защищает. Ты силен и независим, мой Гонщик, — Ронднуар щерится, отчего у Марса мурашки бегут по коже. — И поэтому я тебя не отпущу. Хотя ты чересчур нагл и самоуверен, ты слишком большая сила, чтобы с тобой не считаться.  
— Да я уникален, блядь, — фыркает Марс. — А как же все эти влюбленные? «Я продам душу дьяволу, лишь бы быть с любимым»?  
Ронднуар кривится.  
— Типичное заблуждение человечества. Ни один из этих влюбленных не пожелал своему любимому счастья. Они говорят, что продадут свою душу в обмен на то, чтобы их любимый был с ними, даже если тому это не нужно. Их любовь неискренна, она алчна, ревнива, себялюбива. К этим чувствам приложил руку я, — Ронднуар усмехается, — и значит, эти души будут моими.  
— Охренеть можно, — Марс тушит окурок. — Ну вот и собирай сам свои души. Думаешь, я ссусь от счастья, когда убиваю малолеток?  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что так сильно связан? — Ронднуар смеется. Его смех раскатами грома проносится по комнате. — Ты весьма независим, Гонщик. Твоя душа моя — но она заперта. Твой брат для меня неприкосновенен. Ты привязан ко мне куда меньше, чем предыдущие Гонщики. И то, что ты остаешься со мной, — вновь трость холодит подбородок, вновь горячий алый взгляд проживает до самого затылка, — большей частью твое решение.  
— Вот нехрен меня крайним делать! — взрывается Марс. — Мне вообще никуда не упало убивать всякую шушеру по подворотням!  
— Тогда почему ты все еще здесь? — Ронднуар открыто насмехается. — Я знаю, какой ты независимый, как ты любишь свободу… точнее, любил, пока она у тебя была, — почти шепчет он на ухо пышущему гневом Марсу. — Ты из той породы людей, которые бьются за свободу до последнего. Загляни внутрь себя — и поймешь, что тебе нравится та жизнь, что ты ведешь сейчас.  
Марс злится. Потому что где-то в глубине души… ну, или что там вместо нее осталось, он знает, что мерзкий дьявол прав. Марс ведь видел, понимал, насколько сильно другие Гонщики привязаны к Мефистофелю. Те, кто продал ему душу из-за алчности, корысти. Таких Ронднуар облапошивал безжалостно и быстро, давая на краткий миг мечту и тут же ее отнимая, извращая, насмехаясь. Он обращался с такими жестоко, без жалости.  
Только с Марсом так не получалось.  
Но осознание этого злит, до бешенства.  
— Ты противоречишь сам себе! — Марс встает так резко, что кресло немного отъезжает по полу назад. — То я привязан к тебе — то вдруг могу уйти. Да если б мог — давно бы сбежал нахуй!  
Он хватает со стола проспект и широкими шагами направляется к двери.  
— Десять душ, мой Гонщик, — звучит сзади издевательский голос Ронднуара. — Я буду ждать.  
Марс молчит, только ударом кулака распахивает дверь и вылетает в коридор. К тому времени, когда он добирается до байка, то уже остывает настолько, что может ехать с нормальной скоростью, а не сшибая всех на своем пути.  
Он заводит мотоцикл и, ревя мотором, едет по проспекту. А в ушах еще звучит тихий голос дьявола, пробирающий до костей.  
Марс скрипит зубами. Когда-нибудь он точно сорвется, и будь что будет.


End file.
